Dvara
Once known as Dwarves during the Creation era. Diameter: 1 to 3 meters Behaviour: (Water Form) Neutral to Benevolent (Ice Form) Perverse (Gas Form) Neutral to Benevolent (Lightning Form) Neutral to Perverse The first Life and sentient beings, Dvaras begin life as spherical yellow creatures with wiggling tentacles, modelled after the Huemabeng. Most worship the Huemabeng as their god and originator of life, and recognize their true creator Caethair as merely the avatar of their "god", as she carries the symbol of the Huemabeng behind her. Some recognize Kaernwyr as another Avatar of the Huemabeng as well. Small cults still exist that worship the deceased Okanogan, though they are in the extreme minority and do not enjoy the benefits that worshippers of living gods receive. None may directly affect Dvaras but Caethair, their original creator, due to an Act that Okanogan decreed in the third day of Creation. Dvaran language is a series of looping, flailing, and waving motions, a complex and rather animated type of sign language using their slender tendrils. Dvaras can also speak to one another using an internal vibration, but their language is so strangely babbling and full of impossible tones that other species are unable to understand them, so they must resort to the stilted shorthand of signing when non-Dvara are around. Dvara can eat any form of sustenance via osmosis, though they greatly prefer liquid foods such as Beer. When they do try to eat solids, it can take days of holding it against their bodies before it will digest. It's not unusual to see Dvaras with many types of foods pinned to their bodies as they go about their day. Dvara are able to take on multiple phases, including Gas-, Ice-, and Lightning-Forms, depending on their contact to the different elements. The different forms tend to sway to different Behaviours. Ice Dvaras are Perverse and mischievious, uninterested in the friendship of other Dvaras. Gas Dvaras tend to be thrill-seeking and adventurous, often riding Kaernwyr's winds from the edge of the Universe to the life-threatening center. Normal (or Water-form) Dvaras are friendly, jovial, and curious, and attempt to make new friends often, even to their own detriment, sometimes. When any form of Dvara touches Water, they become standard, yellow Dvaras. Dvaras are Benevolent by nature, though it depends heavily on the form they currently inhabit, resulting in very bipolar personalities from each individual as they morph. Because of this, many Dvara choose to avoid morphing, afraid of the changes that come over them when they do. Dvara of all Forms require either two or three genders to reproduce; either a male and a female together, or a genderless coupled with one of these two variants. A genderless dvara can reproduce with a dvara of male or female sex, but not with a genderless dvara. Triplings are most common among the dvaras, as dvaras tend to be communal and friendly folk, and it is a biological trait that is unique to them. Just like all other species, dvaras require a Drittel to reproduce. Water-Form (or Normal/Basic Form) All dvara start life as this form, even the offspring of alternate-element dvara. Bright yellow in colour, dvara are known for being jovial and kind, fun-loving and humourous. They can be seen anywhere there is Water, drifting and bobbing with the currents, though they can also slowly hover through space and air when needed. They tend to worship the Huemabeng with obsessive fervor, and very few worship other gods, though it is not unheard of to have sects devoted to Caethair, Okanogan, or Uuu. Gas-Form A type of dvara, characterized by its clear, glassy appearance, floating movement, and preference for clouds and gases as its environment. They come from Normal-Form dvara who touch Gas. Many worship Kaernwyr, or Kaernwyr as an avatar of the Huemabeng. They move with the Winds, and many live within Kaernwyr's cloak. They tend towards a neutral Behaviour, but are more Benevolent than not. Ice-Form A type of dvara, characterized by its dark blue appearance and Perverted nature. They prefer regions of Shadow and Cold. They come from Normal-Form Dvaras who touch Ice. Many worship Skraav, Wendaiko, and Gastcempa. As with all alternate Dvara forms, when an Ice-Form Dvara touches Water, they revert to their default, yellow form once more. Since they have an incredibly Perverse nature, they avoid contact with their more Benevolent peers. Lightning-Form Glowing, flickering blobs of living energy, Lightning-Form Dvaras are so fast that they're nothing but a flash of arcing light to other, slower Beings. They tend to eschew Rings for transportation reasons, able to reach far distances in a blink of an eye. If a Lightning-Form Dvara accidentally hits Water, they will very violently crash back into being Norma- Form Dvaras, which has been known to kill them- or the beings they smash into to cushion their fall. Lighting-Form Dvaras tend towards worshipping Tywernyo for his experimental attitudes towards the elements- including creating Lightning, of course. They have a mostly neutral, but certainly mischievious, innate behaviour, causing them to be a bit more Perverse than the average neutral being . Category:Sentient